Just You in My Eyes
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Bagi Gou, Rin adalah laki-laki yang paling disayanginya setelah sang ayah. Baginya hanya Rin saja, hingga ia tidak peduli pada yang lain lagi./ family slight incest, maybe romance, brocon-siscon, missing scene, off screen, ficlet/ Cover isn't mine/ Read and review?


**A/N: **Tadinya saya pikir hints RinGou itu cuma khayalan saya, tapi ternyata di Free! Eternal Summer hints mereka jadi kuat hampir tiap episode ada, entah itu interaksi RinGou, siscon!Rin atau brocon! Gou, mungkin mau dibuat flag imouto kali ya :D

**Disclaimer: **Free! © Ouji Koji

**Warning: **_family slight incest, __maybe romance_, _brocon-siscon_, _missing scene_, _off screen_, _modified canon_, _not_ AU, berusaha se-IC mungkin.

**Summary:** Bagi Gou, Rin adalah laki-laki yang paling disayanginya setelah sang ayah. Baginya hanya Rin saja, hingga ia tidak peduli pada yang lain lagi.

* * *

**Just You in My Eyes**

**Free! **** Ouji Koji**

**Cover isn't mine**

**.**

**.**

**RinGou fanfiction by Yoriko**

* * *

**(i)**

Gou selalu ingat, bagaimana Rin selalu membuatnya bangga. Gadis itu ingat ketika pertama kali Rin menjuarai lomba renang di SD—sebelum mereka pindah ke Iwatobi. Pun ketika Rin menjuarai _relay_ setelah bertemu Haruka, Makoto, dan Nagisa.

Yang ia ingat, dirinya tak pernah absen di tiap perlombaan yang kakaknya ikuti. Dan Gou, senang dengan itu.

Senang dapat selalu mendampingi sang kakak.

.

**(ii)**

Gou masih ingat betul ketika malam hari ia menangis diam-diam, semalam sejak kepergian Rin ke Australia beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi sosok 'pria' dalam kehidupannya, setelah kepergian sang ayah untuk selamanya. Gou takut Rin tidak kembali.

Tapi, hal yang ditakutkannya tidak terjadi. Sang kakak kembali, meskipun pada saat itu hanya raganya saja, sosok Rin yang hangat yang dikenalnya seolah lenyap. Gou tidak mengerti mengapa dan ia sangat mengkhawatirkan itu.

Hingga akhirnya, gadis berambut merah marun itu membentuk Iwatobi Swim Club beserta teman-teman kakaknya. Semata-mata karena ingin mengembalikan sosok Rin yang dulu.

Dan Gou berhasil.

Berhasil melihat senyum dan tawa sang kakak kembali. Bagi Gou, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu.

.

**(iii)**

Gou ingat, Hanamura sahabatnya pernah bilang bahwa beruntung sekali dirinya mempunyai kakak sekeren Rin. Untung saja, Hanamura tidak berkata lebih dari itu, seperti meminta _e-mail_ Rin, meminta fotonya, atau meminta 'dicomblangin'—misalnya. Sebab jika itu terjadi, Gou tidak akan pernah mau.

Menurut Gou, hanya dirinyalah gadis yang boleh memberikan Rin hadiah natal. Untuk itu, diam-diam ia meminta Hanamura menemaninya mencari hadiah natal untuk sang kakak.

Ah, hanya saja Gou tidak tahu bahwa pada saat itu, Rin sempat kalang kabut dan mengikutinya diam-diam—penasaran untuk siapa sang adik membeli hadiah natal.

Meskipun akhirnya, Rin tersenyum lega saat Gou memberikan hadiah natal itu untuknya.

.

**(iv)**

Bagi manajer cantik klub renang Iwatobi, hal ini membuatnya tak berhenti bangga pada sang kakak—mengetahui Rin menjadi kapten klub renang Samezuka. Ia pun mengatakan pada Nagisa dan yang lainnya, bahwa otot kakaknya adalah kapten level.

Ibu tidak ada di rumah saat Rin pulang, maka Gou yang mempersiapkan segalanya sendiri sebagai penyambutan. Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Gou memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Rin, dan bagi Rin itu menjadi sesuatu yang tak terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

Penasaran apa hadiah spesial itu?

Tanyakan saja pada Matsuoka bersaudara itu, sebab hanya mereka yang tahu jawabannya.

.

**(v)**

Seijurou bersaudara mungkin menjadi yang paling vokal dalam menyerukan cintanya pada Gou, belum lagi beberapa pemuda di SMA Iwatobi yang pernah menaruh surat untuknya di loker sekolah. Namun, Gou tidak pernah memusingkan hal itu—ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu, sehingga ia tenang saja menghadapi itu semua. Sebab ia yakin, Rin akan selalu menjaga dan mempertahankannya.

Gou pun mengakui bahwa Mikoshiba, Momotarou, serta Haruka, Makoto, dan teman kakaknya yang lain hampir semua berpenampilan menarik. Hanya saja, dirinya terlanjur melihat Rin sedari kecil.

Maka tidaklah heran, mengapa Gou memberi nilai tertinggi pada Rin di kontes otot waktu itu.

.

**(vi)**

"Hati-hati..." ucap Rin sembari memegangi tangan adiknya—yang hampir terpeleset ketika mereka mengunjungi makam sang ayah.

Bagi Gou perhatian kecil seperti itu, merupakan salah satu wujud perhatian Rin pada dirinya. Dan Gou menyukai itu—Rin yang selalu berusaha melindunginya. Maka, gadis berambut panjang itu bertekad untuk selalu mendampingi dan mendukung kakaknya dalam berbagai keadaan, jika perlu... _selamanya_.

Matsuoka bersaudara sepertinya paham, bahwa cinta tidak selalu harus divokalkan.

.

.

**~Selesai~**

* * *

**A/N:** Selesai juga ficlet yang kubuat dalam satu jam. Abisnya, greget liat RinGou yang keliatan semakin ada flag-nya hehe \(^o^)/, yang Gou memberikan hadiah natal untuk Rin itu _canon_ di Free! drama CD track 11 (kalo ngga salah) dan yang membuatku fangirling: Rin sempat cemburu dan mengira Mikoshiba yang pergi dengan Gou, sampai-sampai Rin menjadi _stalker_ Gou ditemani Nitori.

Lalu, yang hadiah spesial terserah pembaca menafsirkan apa, sebab bisa macam-macam. Tapi kalau saya sendiri menafsirkannya sebagai... (rahasia #dor)

Sekali lagi, saya _hardshipper_ sehingga suka RinGou sebagai _couple_ dan _romance_, namun terserah pembaca mau menafsirkan interaksi mereka seperti apa, yang jelas pasti kalian setuju bahwa RinGou itu manis banget sebagai kakak adik :D

Review ya~ makasih


End file.
